When September Ends
by BrownB
Summary: He had stayed away; had done what the dream said. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be safe. His love wasn't supposed to kill her. But she died anyway. Died because of him. It didn't matter what he did, he couldn't protect her in the end. Somehow, this wasn't the end.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I'm not going to lie, the idea for the fic literally hit me out of nowhere. I'm driving down the road, listening to Nickel Back's 'Savin Me' and thinking it would make a good theme song for some Usa/Mamo moments I know of and BAM! Fic idea. I couldn't wait to get home and get it started! I have read a lot of Sailor Moon fanfiction, and while I'm not saying it isn't possible, I've not come across one yet like this. So here's hoping my idea is original (at least to SM fanfiction).

Time frame: I know I don't do anime based ANYTHING but for this particular fic I'm breaking some of my own rules. This is set up in Season R during the Usa/Mamo break-up. Why? Because it adds to the angst, plain and simple. I played around with other time frames (from before they got together, to AU) but this seemed to have the most potential for angst. And let's face it, I like to make people cry their eyes out at every possible turn. ;)

* * *

When September Ends  
By: Bethany

 **Chapter 1**

"It's six am on this beautiful last day of September. If you have plans today should be a good day to be outdoors. Tomorrow a cold front will be cutting across the area pushing in the lower temperatures and eff—"

Chiba Mamoru blindly hit buttons on his alarm, finally finding the off switch. The same hand then landed back on his face and shoved ebony hair off his forehead. There was a dream still stirring at the edge of his memory. Mamoru gave a sigh and sat up.

Six am was always worse after his sleep was interrupted by a fight for life and Earth. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi had been victorious again, but that didn't mean Mamoru didn't feel like crap the next day.

It was with a painful twist of longing and a deep soul crushing pain that Mamoru recalled Sailor Moon's pleading stare that had landed on him after the battle. "I love you," she had whispered. Her hands were clasped in front of her as if in prayer.

Determined to keep her safe, Mamoru had fled. Silently he cursed the world and begged Usagi's forgiveness at the same time. Even as exhausted as he had been both physically and emotionally the damned dream had returned.

Mamoru dressed robotically. Same scene, different day. Wake up; curse the dreams. Get dressed; miss Usagi. Eat breakfast; hate life. Go to school, come home, eat – exist. But never live. Life wasn't more than going through the motions without her in it.

Rubbing his face with his palms, Mamoru stood to start another day.

Across town Tsukino Usagi carefully put her hair up in the same fashion as usual. Some days she wondered why she bothered. Staring at her reflection it occurred to her that maybe it was just an old habit. A thousand year old habit. Maybe she did it to remind herself of happier times. Of a time when Endymion had loved her so much that he had moved worlds to be with her. That he had defended her against all odds. Loved her enough to die for her.

But Usagi wasn't Serenity. Not enough to deserve the love of her Prince, apparently.

Usagi pulled the pins out of her hair, letting waves of golden locks fall around her shoulders. A tear slipped down her face. Maybe she should tie it back different. Stop trying to be someone she wasn't. Or was. Or should be. Regardless everything just hurt _so_ much.

"Usagi! You'll be late!"

With quick, sure fingers Usagi pulled her hair back up in its customary style. The time to decide life changing hair styles was not now. "Coming Mama!"

With a routine Usagi had long ago mastered, the petite blond grabbed her bag, jogged down the steps, nipped the toast from her mother's out-stretched hand and ran out the door. _Just have to make it through one more day without him._

* * *

Today had, over all, been a pretty rotten day. Mamoru had spotted Usagi on his way to school. She hadn't seen him. It was both a blessing and a curse. He was thankful because every time she cried his name his resolve cracked. It was a curse because seeing her so sad equally made him want to drop to his knees and beg her to take him back.

It really was a no win.

After practically stalking her to school, he had been late for school himself. He had snapped at his Professor which had gotten him kicked out of the lecture, he had then snapped at Motoki, had forgotten both his lunch and his bank card this morning so that by the time classes was over he was angry at life and hungry. He paused in front of the arcade. He really did need to apologize to Motoki, but then again Usagi was due to be here anytime. In the fifteen seconds he stopped to think about it there was a terrible rush of panic come over him. The feeling nearly brought him to his knees. Gasping, he wanted for the familiar whoosh of power that usually signaled Usagi was transforming into Sailor Moon.

After several long minutes it never came. Mamoru tried to stifle the panic that over took him now. Why wasn't she transforming? Had she already been rendered unconscious? Surely that would be the only thing that would keep her from fighting!

There was a few seconds that Mamoru let the panic over take him, completely fill his mind. He followed the soul bond he shared with Usagi, allowing her surge of emotions to give him a direction. It wasn't moving, it wasn't giving him a path… it was… Mamoru's eyes snapped open. The arcade. Without a thought he went through the doors that were already in front of him.

The arcade games lined the middle of the floor, the restaurant to the back of the building. Mamoru's eyes darted around, searching for the familiar hair style. _Please let her be all right… please let her—_

Mamoru's legs quietly carried him towards the back of the arcade where he could see people standing and sitting, all watching one person. Motoki was at the counter nervously putting all the currency in a plastic bag. His eyes darted to Mamoru's in panic, then back at the person in front of him. Mamoru's eyes followed his friend's gaze. Standing in the middle of the aisle was a man. His appearance didn't stand out for Mamoru, he didn't care how tall, the color hair, all he could focus on was the blonde girl that the man had in his grip. Her eyes was squeezed shut, tears falling silently down her face. His tattooed arm was around her neck in a strangle hold. A gun held to her temple.

"Hurry up!" the man roared. Usagi's eyes squeezed tighter together.

Mamoru had never wanted to actually kill someone before. There was times anger washed over him so hard that he wanted to punch something. Times he had thrown things, even. But never before had Mamoru wanted to end someone's life more than he did right now. Swallowing hard, he looked around for a weapon of some kind.

Finding nothing he did the only thing he could think of, he rushed the man from behind, tackling him to the ground. There was instant chaos. Usagi fell, the man pinned on top of her for a split second before Mamoru yanked him up, his fist landing on the man's face over and over. Blindly he swung, hitting jaw, nose, eye, over and over. He could hear Usagi crying, could hear Motoki phoning the police, some people were rushing out of the arcade. Blind rage fueled another punch just as the man in front of him managed to find the gun again.

"That's enough," the man spat. The cold metal of the gun was between them. Mamoru stopped, his other fist still clinging to the man's shirt. Blood dripped from the man's nose and onto his lips. His dark eyes pinned Mamoru with a glare of hatred. He released the safety, still aiming the barrel at Mamoru.

Suddenly Usagi cried out, reaching forward. "Please! Don't!"

Everything slowed. Mamoru looked at Usagi for a split second, his eyes begging her to just run. God, please, get her out of harms way. The man in front of him pulled on the trigger at the same time Mamoru grabbed his arm. The gun swung around, a loud 'pop' echoed in the room. Mamoru waited for the pain; it came but not where he expected. It was his head, his heart, his whole body... There was a blood curling scream. He assumed it was Usagi.

It wasn't.

It was Minako, standing off to the side where he hadn't seen her. Beside her Rei rushed forward, panic evident in every feature. Mamoru had one hand on the man's throat, his eyes darted behind him. Pain exploded in his head again. Crying, someone calling Usagi's name. Mamoru managed to pull the gun from the man's hand; he used it to knock him out cold. Swinging around he propelled himself across the floor where Minako was holding Usagi's head in her lap. Tears poured down the Senshi of Love's face. "Usagi-chan, please hold on. The ambulance is on the way. Hold on!"

Mamoru slid to a stop, his eyes darting around. There was blood. Everywhere. Usagi's eyes were closed; her body limp in Minako's arms. He reached out, his body humming with power, a golden glow building in his hands. He didn't care who all watched, he didn't care about anything but trying to heal her. Fix her. _He_ _had to save her._

"Mamoru-san." Rei's voice was quiet and full of pain. He ignored her, pulling Usagi's body against him. The glowing grew brighter. He shut his eyes. "Mamoru, it's too—it's—" Rei burst into tears and buried her face in Ami's shoulder.

Around him the inner Senshi sobbed, already knowing what he refused to accept. She wasn't dead. She wasn't. He had stayed away; had done what the dream said. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be safe. _His love wasn't supposed to kill her._ But she died anyway. Died because of him. It didn't matter what he did, he couldn't protect her in the end.

A sob wracked his body. He shuddered, gathering her in his arms lovingly, pressing her still cold body close to his. "Usako… please don't leave me… please, please."

The ambulance pulled up outside, the police, a fire truck. Men rushed into the arcade, pulled Usagi's lifeless body from Mamoru's arms. It only took a few minutes for them to realize what everyone else already knew. Usagi was dead.

Mamoru rose to his feet, not looking at the other girls that cried openly around him. He didn't look to where the ambulance drivers loaded Usagi on a gurney, covering her petite body with a white sheet. His hands balled into fists and he turned, numbly walking out of the arcade.

"Excuse me! Sir! You can't leave yet! We need to-" The policeman's voice cut off sharply when Mamoru turned to face him. The two stared at each other. They said nothing. Mamoru turned and walked away again, the policemen did not stop him this time.

Mamoru didn't know where he spent the next two hours, just that when he walked into his apartment two hours had passed. His answering machine light flickered over and over. He ignored it and walked into the bathroom. Staring out of the mirror at him was a disheveled man with dead eyes, blood still spotting his blue school blazer. Angrily he yanked the jacket off, untucked his shirt and walked to his bedroom where he fell onto the bed and sobbed.

* * *

"It's six am on this beautiful last day of September. If you have plans today should be a good day to be outdoors. Tomorrow a cold front will be cutting across the area pushing in the lower temperatures and eff—"

Mamoru blindly hit buttons on his alarm, finally finding the off switch. The same hand then landed back on his face and shoved ebony hair off his forehead. There was a dream still stirring at the edge of his memory. Mamoru gave a sigh and sat up.

It wasn't until the last tendrils of sleep slipped away that Mamoru grabbed his chest, giving a puzzled glance around the room. The Earth shattering pain was… gone? He mentally tugged at the soul bond to Usagi. He had been trying his best to ignore that soul bond for the past month and then yesterday… Mamoru grabbed his alarm, turned the volume back up. A popular pop song played. He turned it off and put his head in his hands. The radio host had said it was the last day of September. But that couldn't be right. Today was October first.

Dressing as quickly as possible, Mamoru practically ran out of his apartment.

There was little traffic out this early, only the people who had to be somewhere far earlier than the majority of the city. Regardless Mamoru still didn't drive; he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and leapt from roof top to roof top. His mind screamed at him the impossibility of yesterday being nothing more than a dream. A dream could never hurt that bad.

He knew the way to Usagi's house without thinking. The giant tree outside her window gave him the perfect angle to leap onto her window sill. The window was open, as usual. When it was warm she liked the smell of the grass and flowers to drift into her room. Mamoru gracefully landed, eyes hungrily, urgently, looking in the room. His heart nearly stopped in his chest.

Lying on the bed, sleeping curled in a fetal position, was Usagi.

 **-End Chapter 1.**

I know this chapter was short, but the next one should be longer. I hope you all enjoy this story, I'm crazy excited about it. Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing! Thank you!

God Bless,  
Beth  
08.20.15


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all for the reviews, emails, follows and favorites. I'm thrilled you all are enjoying this! Needless to say it won't take me long to get this story finished and out, I am just in love with writing it!

Enjoy!

* * *

When September Ends  
By: Bethany

 **Chapter 2**

Mamoru held his breath. This was impossible on more levels than he really cared to list. Careful to stay silent, he dropped in the open window and approached the bed. Her chest moved as even breaths came and went. Her hand that was curled on the sheet tightened its hold and her forehead wrinkled. Without thinking Mamoru sent his new found relief through their bond. Her face evened out in response.

A million thoughts scrambled through his mind. There was no way it had been a dream. He knew dreams, probably better than most. The pain; the Earth shattering, soul ripping horrendous pain could not have been felt in a dream. Twelve hours ago his Usako had been dead in his arms.

His arms physically ached to reach out and pull her to him. He wanted to hold her, cry her name, beg her forgiveness, kiss her lips. The image of her dead came unbidden to his mind's eye; his fists clinched and he backed away. Maybe because he had been so close to forgetting the dream and being with her anyway, this new dream (vision?) had come to tell him how it would feel when she was gone. He couldn't risk it. Couldn't risk her. He loved her too much to not take every precaution there was.

He slipped back to the window, leapt down and ran. Things didn't make sense; but regardless Mamoru wouldn't put her in undo danger. He would rather be alone and miserable, and her alive, than to take the risk of anything harming her. The world needed her.

Mamoru needed her. The world possibly needed her more. He doubted it.

Finally unable to make any more sense than he had all along, Mamoru dressed and went to school. He barely got inside the door to the class room when the clock chimed the hour. He slid into a desk, pulled out his recorder and note pad and started taking notes.

It was lunch time by the time Mamoru caught up with Motoki. The blonde man was leaned against the wall near Reika's desk, talking animatedly about a concert he had been to a few nights before. Mamoru waved and headed over after putting his papers in his bag. "Hey Mamoru-kun!"

Mamoru adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Hi Motoki, Reika." He started to ask about the robbery, but Mamoru was still working with the theory that the whole thing had been a very intense dream. Shaking his head a little he tried another approach. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was having a really bad day."

Motoki gave the most peculiar look, his eye brows scrunched up. "I don't think I saw you yesterday?"

Dumbfounded, but also slightly relieved, Mamoru shrugged. "Must have dreamt it. Never mind."

Still eyeing Mamoru, Motoki went back into the description of the concert. Mamoru politely listened for a few minutes. "Anyway, we were going to get something to eat at the new café on campus, do you want to join us?" Reika announced, standing up with her bag.

"Sure," Mamoru replied. He had forgotten his lunch this morning after the weird dream/vision. He still pondered all of the events he could still see in his mind's eye as he followed his friends. They arrived at the café and were looking over the menu when Mamoru realized he didn't have his bank card.

"Eh, looks like I don't have my bank card. Motoki-kun, do you mind to lend me the money and I will bring it back to you this afternoon?"

"Sure, sure," Motoki replied easily. They ordered food and Mamoru tried not to let the feeling of déjà vu make him too paranoid.

* * *

Usagi watched the big hand finally move to the twelve, signaling the bell and the end of the school day. All day Usagi had fought to stay awake. Her dreams last night had been full of nightmares of her trying, and failing, to get Mamoru back. Her heart pounded and her head ached. She just wanted school to be over and now that the bell was finally ringing, she quickly jumped from her seat and made her way to Ami.

"Rei and Minako are meeting us at the arcade in fifteen minutes, we should hurry," Usagi told the blue haired girl. Ami continued to finish her notes in neat hand writing, smiling a little. "Ami-chan, come on! I want a milk shake!"

Laughing to herself, Ami finally conceded and put her notes away in her bag. She followed the blonde out the doors and together they walked to the arcade. "See? We are early," Ami pointed out as they made their way to their favorite booth.

Usagi looked at the clock in mock horror. "Oh no! Rei will flip out!"

No sooner was the words out of her mouth than Rei and Minako came through the automatic doors, a tall brown haired man behind them. Usagi glanced at him quickly, noting his arms were decorated with so many tattoos that she couldn't see the skin color beneath. Her eyes strayed back to Rei and Minako. "Over here!" she called.

"You are already here?" Rei exclaimed. Usagi rolled her eyes. Ami and Minako giggled. "Where's Mako-chan?'

Ami's lips pulled down. "She had to make up an English test after school. She should be here later, though."

"I'm going to order a milk shake!" Usagi proclaimed, standing up. "Anyone else want one?"

"Sure!" the girl's voices rang out.

Usagi slid out of the booth, bouncing up to the counter where Motoki was standing. He was talking to the man who had come in behind Rei and Minako. His eyes looked worried and a little frightened. Usagi felt her heart beat pick up. Motoki glanced at Usagi in silent panic. The man in front of her turned around, a gun held in his hand. Usagi's heart jumped in her throat. The man reached back, wrapped his arm around her throat and pulled her towards him. She felt the cold end of the gun barrel against her temple.

Motoki's eyes flew wide. The man backed up some. He waved the gun around in the air for a moment before putting it back on Usagi's temple. "Everyone stay where you are!" he called. Panic and fear gripped Usagi; her eyes darted over to her friend's horrified faces and then squeezed shut. "Give me the money boy, or I will blow her head off!"

Usagi could hear Motoki open the drawer, the rustle of a bag, the man's heart beating so fast it was like it was flying. She tried to swallow but his arm was so tight on her throat she couldn't do it. Panic and fear was building up inside her, she couldn't stop tears from springing to her eyes. _Mamo-chan!_

* * *

Outside the arcade Mamoru came to a dead stop, fear and panic gripping him like an iron fist. Without thinking he pushed inside the arcade, his mind already telling him what his heart prayed wasn't reality. In the back of the arcade, in front of the counter to the Fruit Parlor, was the same man holding Usagi in a strangle hold. Mamoru blinked and actually pinched himself. This was real. It had to be real. It was happening. Again.

Shaking him self a little he moved forward, a little clumsier than normal. He couldn't believe yesterday had been a dream, there was no way. He had to change the out come. He couldn't live through Usagi dying again. His mind raced around the scenario that had played out twenty four hours ago. He had to get the gun and then she would be safe.

Motoki was putting all the money from the register into the bag as quickly as he could with shaking hands. Mamoru caught Rei's stare. Ignoring her, he crept around the Sailor V game. So far the man hadn't noticed him. But Motoki had. The relief flashed in his friend's eye where the would-be robber saw it. Immediately the man turned before Mamoru could grab his arm and aimed the gun at him.

Usagi's eyes shot open and she gasped. Mamoru slid his gaze from her panicked features to the man's. "No one has to get hurt here," Mamoru said in a slightly pleading tone that he struggled to remain calm. "You'll get the money, just let the girl go."

The gun waved in the air frantically. "Don't be patronizing to me. I let her go and I lose my leverage. Shut up and move around here so I can keep an eye on you."

Mamoru did was he was told slowly, turning so his eyes never left Usagi. Tears were dripping off her face and onto the arm that held her throat. Mamoru could see her panic, feel her fear through their bond; it made his own heart ache for her. He tried to reassure her but it was impossible as panicked as he felt. All he could see was her falling, the blood, her cold body… shaking himself he reached forward. "Please just let her go. Aim at me, shoot me, I don't care. Just let her go."

The man laughed manically, tightening his hold so that Usagi's face turned red. He pressed the barrel of the gun to her temple and she slammed her eyes closed, whimpering. "Hurry UP!" he roared to Motoki.

Mamoru made to lunge forward and the gun whipped around, the safety clicking off at the same time. Usagi's eyes flew open and she struggled to get free. Mamoru heard the 'pop' of the gun, heard glass behind him shatter as the bullet embedded itself in a mirror. The man slammed Usagi down, her head striking the corner of the Sailor V game. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Mamoru grabbed the gun from the man's hand, cold cocking him with it in the side of the head.

The man slid to the floor and Mamoru stepped on him on his way to Usagi. He felt more than heard the three inner Senshi rushing forward. He fell to Usagi's side, carefully checking her for injuries. There was blood coming out of her ear. Mamoru had no more called upon his healing powers than Usagi started convulsing. "Usako," he whispered. The glow from his body increased just as her convulsions stopped. "What? Usako! Usako!"

"Excuse me sir," a man was sitting on the other side of Usagi. A paramedic. Mamoru wanted to shove him aside, try to heal her himself. This was no time for conventional medicine. Another man slid to Usagi's other side, sliding a neck brace under her. Her chest rose feebly under the sheet. Mamoru could feel a shattering pain engulfing his body.

"She's coding!" the one man yelled.

Mamoru's hands clutched his head, shaking back and forth with the knowledge that it hadn't worked. He had known, whether through a vision or dream, that this would happen. And even with the knowledge he hadn't saved her again. He had lost her. Lost everything. Again.

"Usagi!" Minako's sobbing penetrated Mamoru's mind. He turned, looked at her then at Rei. She stared back. A knowing look. A doomed sadness echoed from her violet eyes. The paramedic called the time of death and Mamoru ran from the arcade.

Mamoru found himself at the park. On a secluded bench he put his head in his hands, pulled on his hair, fought the need to scream at everything. The pain raging in his system at the loss of Usagi made him want to fall to the ground and cry and scream out in agony at the same time. His body wanted to reject the pain, wanted a way out at all costs. Images of running his motorcycle off a cliff sprung to mind. Mamoru pushed it away. She would kill him if he did that.

He shook his head. She wouldn't be doing anything. She was gone. It didn't matter what he had done, how much he had tried to keep her safe. It was not enough. Never enough. A sob clutched his chest. Willing himself to keep it together until he got home, Mamoru stood and started toward his apartment.

On auto pilot Mamoru showered in the hottest water he could stand. It turned his skin a brilliant red, the water drops stinging as they hit his body. He couldn't find it in himself to care. His soul felt cold, detached, dead without her. Getting out of the shower he dressed and fell across his bed where sobs racked his body until he fell asleep.

* * *

"It's six am on this beautiful last day of September. If you have plans today should be a good day to be outdoors. Tomorrow a cold front will be cutting across the area and p—"

Mamoru shot up to a sitting position on his bed and grabbed the alarm. With frantic fingers he turned it off and jumped out of bed. Without bothering to change out of his pajama pants and t-shirt, he changed into Tuxedo Kamen and fled from his apartment.

He kept his mind clear by focusing on the task at hand; jump here, run across this roof, jump again. Run, faster and faster, until he found himself standing on the ground outside the open window to Usagi's room. His breathing was hard, his heart racing from excursion and fear. What if she wasn't there? But no, the pain was gone again…

Tuxedo Kamen leapt to the tree and over to the window sill. Lying on her side, sleeping in a curled up fetal position, was Usagi. Mamoru stepped inside the room, his heart in his throat and tears in his eyes. Her chest rose with each breath, her hand gripped the blanket.

He couldn't help himself. It was nothing short of physical pain to be apart from her. But now, now it was sheer _need_. He had to touch her. He _had_ to reassure himself that she was alive. The Prince of Earth knelt beside the bed and reached one shaking hand out and moved golden bangs across her forehead. Her skin was warm, her brow that had been scrunched up slightly smoothed out at his touch. She sighed. Mamoru felt a sob in his chest.

How was this possible? A dream? A vision? No, this was a repeat of the same day. It had to be. Mamoru wanted to know how this happened, but found at this exact moment he didn't care. It didn't matter how many times he found himself broken as long as she was still here. Still alive. His hand stilled on her cheek. Any moment now her alarm would go off, she would wake up. He wanted so badly to look into her eyes, feel her love wash over him. He didn't deserve her, didn't deserve her love, but somehow he had it. He never wanted to live without her.

He could do this, this time. He could save her. He had to; surely that was why this day kept repeating. So he could get it right; could save her. Determinedly he left her room before she could wake and catch him there.

 **End Chapter 2**.

Sooo, obviously I'm working with a whole "Ground Hog Day" scenario, but also meets X-Files. The questions are will Mamoru actually be able to save her? Or will he finally figure out why he hasn't been able to yet? Buwhahaha... hehe, anyway, I'm off to work on the last chapter :)

Reviews and cheese cubes!  
God Bless,  
Beth  
08.21.15


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I realize this is coming out really fast. But I'm writing it really fast, so it stands to reason... When I get really excited about an idea and run with it, I usually do it quickly unless it's a long drawn out affair. I know I said last chapter that I was working on the last chapter, but I've decided to drag this out to four chapters. Perhaps four chapters and an epilogue. We'll see.

I can't thank you all enough for your kind words and all the of favorites/follows. So exciting that someone is enjoying my story :)

* * *

When September Ends  
By: Bethany

 **Chapter 3**

Mamoru kept to the shadows as only Tuxedo Kamen could really pull off. Usagi was walking to school, instead of running. An unusual occurrence in and of its self. Luna padded along beside her, listening to Usagi describe something in such minute detail that her hands were waving front of her. Mamoru couldn't hear her exact words, just the gentle humming of her beautiful voice in his ears. When she finished she chewed her bottom lip a little, twisted a strain of hair. Whatever it was she was talking about worried her.

She caught up with Ami and Makoto a little ways from the school. Mamoru felt a breath of relief. The Senshi could protect her in school; she was safe until this afternoon. It would be a long day of waiting.

Mamoru felt pretty comfortable skipping classes today. He had already heard the lecture twice and even if he didn't have his notes it was more important that nothing get in the way of him being at the arcade before Usagi showed up. He leaned his back against the side of the alley way, running over the options in his head. Whatever path he took, he had no doubt he could keep Usagi from going into the arcade and that seemed to be the only way to keep her safe.

His watch read three o'clock and within seconds the school bell chimed across the building. Students started pouring out of the exits, their excited voices rising as they flooded onto the streets. Mamoru stepped out of the alley way, searching the crowd for the familiar hair style. It was with a shock of apprehension when he caught sight of Makoto and Ami without Usagi with them.

"Mamoru-san," Ami greeted as he jogged up to them.

"Where's Usak—gi?" His eyes wondered over the crowd again.

Ami and Makoto gave each other a split second confused look. Makoto tilted her head slightly. "She didn't feel good and went home early."

The Prince of Earth let out a string of curses that caused both girls to blush, and Ami's jaw to drop, before he dashed off. Ami's wide eyes watched him. "What was _that_ about?" she breathed.

Mamoru darted into the alley he had recently been waiting in, grabbed the fire escape ladder and climbed up it. At the top he changed into Tuxedo Kamen, pumping his legs faster and jolting off one roof to another. Within minutes he was in front of the Tsukino residence, back in his civilian form. Still trying to reign in the fear in his chest he pressed the buzzard twice.

Excruciatingly slow Usagi's mom finally answered the door, an apron over her dress and a spatula in her hand. "Yes?"

"Is Usagi home?" he asked. His voice sounded desperate even to his own ears.

"No, I'm sorry, she felt better so she went to get her home work from her friends at the arcade— Well, my goodness," Ikuko gasped when Mamoru turned and fled back down the walk way without another word. "That was Mamoru. I wonder why he's looking for Usagi?" she murmured. At her feet Luna watched the Prince running away and wondered the same thing.

Mamoru was half way to the arcade when he felt the now familiar shock of panic and fear lace his body. He slowed, grasping his head, trying to clear his vision so he could keep going. _I have to get to her. I have to save her!_

He rounded the corner to the arcade, his tennis shoes slapping the pavement so hard his feet stung. He could see the automatic glass doors when a blinding pain exploded in his head and he slid to his knees. The doors opened and the brown haired man ran out, a plastic bag clutched in one hand, the gun in the other. Mamoru stumbled to his feet and nearly fell into the arcade. In the distance he could hear sirens, in front of him he could hear sobbing.

He rounded the last game. Minako was sitting on the floor, Usagi's head in her lap. Blood was everywhere. Usagi's chest was still. Mamoru fell to his knees beside her. It didn't matter how many times it happened, it didn't matter that he might wake up tomorrow morning to live this again. The sight of her lifeless body lying in a pool of her own blood made Mamoru choke. Tears fell from his eyes. He scooped her up, pulled her close, rocked back and forth. "Please Usako. Please, not again. Please, please."

His hands fumbled, tilting her head back. He caught her cold lips with his, trying to force life back into her. The longer she didn't stir, the harder Mamoru tried. He could hear Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto crying openly. Could hear the sirens stop outside the store. But he couldn't pry his arms away from her dead body.

The paramedics checked Usagi over, trying for vitals uselessly. Mamoru gently lifted her body onto the gurney. Watched with dead eyes as the sheet was draped over her body again. He shut his eyes, clinched his fists and prayed that if this really was a dream he would wake up now. He needed to wake up. Dreams didn't have this much pain, he thought. Not even nightmares felt like this.

He turned and fled from the arcade. Fled from everything. _I can't save her. I'm so damned useless that even when I_ know _what is going to happen, I can't save her._ The pain burned through his system, his head pounding.

He stared at the mirror in his bathroom. The phone was ringing in the other room, but he ignored it. Blood shot eyes stared back at him. His shirt still had her blood on it. Anger welled up inside of him. He ripped the shirt off, threw it in the corner. He stumbled into his room and fell across the bed as the tears started up again. "Usako…" he moaned.

* * *

"It's six am on this beautiful last day of September. If you have plans today should be a good day to be outdoors. Tomorrow a cold front will be cutting across the area—"

Mamoru clicked the alarm off. He had been awake for about an hour. His mind spun over the events of the last few days. Of yesterday. However you wanted to look at it. The pain was gone; she was alive. The day was starting over again. Mamoru had been thinking over plans about how he would keep her safe.

Obviously fate was twisted and screwed up; and to beat fate he would have to stay a step ahead. He dressed quickly and quietly, changed into Tuxedo Kamen and with a purposeful leapt set off for the Tsukino residence.

Tuxedo Kamen waited outside Usagi's house for her to leave for school. He had initially thought of just taking her from her room, but quickly realized it may alarm her parents if she never got up for school. He would just have to wait until she left. In the hour he waited his mind tried to come up with different ways to handle this. His first thought was to pick her up and run, keeping her safe in his arms and never letting her out of his sight again.

Obviously that wouldn't work. As far as Usagi knew he didn't love her anymore. Not that it had stopped her from pleading with him every chance she got. Lately she hadn't begged him, though, had only watched sadly as he ran from her after every battle. He shook his head. This was going to be complicated. He couldn't tell her what had been happening; she'd think he was insane. If she was safe, he wouldn't really care what she thought, though.

He hadn't really made up his mind on the story before Usagi burst from her house, calling out "Bye Mama!" behind her. She held her school bag in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. Her blonde hair flew around her frame and Mamoru shook himself to keep from the scooping up and running plan.

Instead he waited until she had gotten a few blocks from her house before he appeared at the opening of an alley. Usagi did a double take, stopping and rubbing her eye. "M-Mamo-chan?"

It took all Mamoru had not to run up to her and kiss her until she fainted. He faltered, glancing both ways down the sidewalk. "I need to talk to you."

Without hesitation Usagi carefully made her way to the alley. She stopped in front of him, big blue eyes staring at him with pain and love and trust all mixed together. Mamoru swallowed. "Yes?" she prompted.

"I-" Mamoru wished he couldn't smell her perfume. It was very distracting to his train of thought. Roughly he pushed the other thoughts away. "Can you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Um." He swallowed, rubbing a hand over his chin in frustration. He honestly didn't have a good reason, aside from spilling the most unlikely – however true – story in the world. "Just, back to my place."

Usagi glanced back at the sidewalk and then at her watch. "I have to go to school. Are you ok?"

 _No, I need you to stay with me. I love you. I need you. Please just don't ask, come with me and don't die._ Of course he could never say these things out loud. He sighed. "Yes. But I – ugh!" Being a man of actions instead of words wasn't really Mamoru's thing, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Without any warning to the petite blonde, he scooped her up in his arms and leapt to the fire escape and then the roof.

Usagi squealed in surprise, clutching her bag to her chest. She had plenty of experience being carried in Tuxedo Kamen's arms so she wasn't nervous. Curious, yes. A little cross, maybe. Even if she had no idea why, she had to admit being in his arms was very welcoming. She couldn't help but inhale his scent as she laid her head on his chest. He squeezed her tighter to him and she felt her breath catch.

They arrived at his apartment balcony within five minutes. Carefully he put her down in his living room and let go of his transformation. Usagi watched him pace back and forth in agitation. She still clutched her school bag to her chest. "Mamo-chan? What's going on?"

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, not looking at her at first. When he did she gasped; his eyes were full of tears. "I'm sorry I did that. I didn't know what else to do."

"About what, Mamo-chan? Are you ok?"

"I am now," Mamoru replied, sitting heavily on the sofa. He motioned for her to sit next to him and she did so carefully. He turned to look at her. "Can you just stay here today? I—I can't explain it. Not yet. But I need you to stay here."

Usagi stared at him for a long moment. He stared back, unashamedly revealing his desperation. Usagi bit her lip. "Can I call Ami and let her know? So she can get my school work?"

"Yes. Of course," Mamoru nearly tripped over himself to get the cordless phone for her. He was so relieved he wanted to sag back into the cushions and hug her to him. Instead he went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Usagi was vague on the phone with Ami, promising to explain it all later. When she returned the phone to its base Mamoru was still in the kitchen, watching the coffee drip into the pot with an intense gaze. She watched him for several moments, her heart beating faster than normal. She longed to wrap her arms around him, find out what was wrong and fix it. Whatever it was, she could protect him.

"Are you hungry? I can fix us some breakfast."

"Sure," Usagi forced a smile. She hopped up on the counter, watching him pull food from the refrigerator and cabinets. She swung her legs idly. Under almost any other circumstance, this would be ideal. But at the moment she was worried and more than a little curious.

They ate breakfast at Mamoru's two person table. Mamoru wasn't saying much. Out of nerves Usagi tried to make small talk, commenting on the weather. "It's supposed to turn cold tomorrow," Mamoru mumbled; his eye brows knitted together.

"Really? I don't like the cold so much. I'll miss summer," she added wistfully. Mamoru caught her double meaning and sighed at the same time she did. "Can we watch TV?"

"Sure. You go ahead. I'll clean up." Mamoru stood and gathered their dishes.

Usagi gave him a small smile and went to the living room. She settled down on the love seat, her feet folded up under her and the remote in her hand. There wasn't anything very interesting on, but the nervous heavy silence with Mamoru was making her crazy. She laid her head down on her folded arms.

When Mamoru finished loading the dishwasher he found Usagi sitting on the end of the love seat, her head laid on her arms, asleep. He smiled, feeling warmth and calm settle in his chest. Today was the day he kept her safe. Under his watchful eye there was no way she would fall into the line of fire.

With the anxiety of the past few days melting away in her presence, Mamoru decided against sitting on the opposite sofa and squeezed on the love seat next to Usagi. He took the remote, changing the channel to a documentary. Nearly an hour later Usagi stirred, whimpering in her sleep. Mamoru leaned over her worriedly, watching her face scrunch up. He ran his finger tips down her face. She relaxed, twisting so she was lying against his side.

Mamoru froze for a moment, but really, what could it hurt? She was asleep. He had watched her die over and over in the past few days, (Day, his mind corrected. All one very long day.) he could afford to hold her. He _wanted_ to hold her more than anything else in the world right now.

Relaxing back into the loveseat, Mamoru wrapped a protective arm around Usagi. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered quietly. The last thing Mamoru remembered was Usagi grabbing a hold of his shirt to hold in her fist as she slept. He drifted off to the most peaceful sleep he had experienced in over a month.

* * *

When Mamoru awoke the sun was shining through his balcony doors. He blinked, looking around. The warm body that had been snuggled up against him was gone. She had been there recently; the spot next to him was still warm. Stretching, he stood. "Usako?"

There was no answering call from the bathroom or kitchen. Eyebrows furrowed, he walked out of the living room. Lying on the counter was a piece of paper with Usagi's untidy writing.

 _Mamo-chan,_

 _I went to meet Ami to get my school work. Will be back soon._

Mamoru's eyes stared at the little bunny drawing at the bottom in lieu of her signature. His heart started beating and his palms grew clammy. His eyes darted to the clock on the wall. Five minutes after three. He didn't even stop to lock the door as he ran out.

There was really only one direct route from his apartment to the arcade. Mamoru flat out ran, dodging people and biting back curses. His eyes roamed over the crowds on the sidewalks, hunting for Usagi. He ran towards the arcade, nearly knocking over a man in the process. "Gomen!" he yelled back, then stopped.

The man he ran into was tall, as tall as Mamoru, had brown hair and arms covered in tattoos. His nervous brown eyes looked at Mamoru. "Watch it!" he snarled.

Before he could react, or even think of reacting, Mamoru grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him up against the wall. One arm over the man's throat, the other searching for the gun. "What the hell are you doing?" the man spat angrily.

Mamoru's eyes burned into his, his face mere inches from the man's so that he could smell the stale scent of cigarettes. "You are not killing her today," he growled. "Not again."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the man growled. "I haven't killed anyone. Yet." The barrel of the gun rose up and embedded in Mamoru's stomach. "That can change if you don't let me go."

"No!" Mamoru spat, drawing his fist back. There was a split second when Mamoru could hear the safety snap off, followed by a blast of pain. Mamoru stumbled back, his hands automatically going to his mid section. The man took off in a run down the sidewalk.

A scream penetrated Mamoru's consciousness, followed by the familiar rush of panic, fear and pain. He squinted his eyes open just as Usagi fell to her knees beside him. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan, open your eyes! Please!"

Blackness seeped into Mamoru's vision as he started at Usagi, trying to memorize her. He had finally succeeded. She was safe. He let out a breath that burned his entire body. "Usako… you're alive. Saved you. Finally." Blackness rushed over him and his last breath left his lungs.

 **-End Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yay! Last full chapter! I hope you guys like it! Thank you all for the reviews, likes, etc. It makes my day :) The only payment us fanfiction authors get is reviews, so pay away ^_^ There is still going to be an epilogue, but this chapter sums up the story very well, I believe. Love me some Usa/Mamo :)

* * *

When September Ends  
By: Bethany

 **Chapter 4**

"It's six am on this beautiful last day of September. If you have plans today should be a good day to be outdoors. Tomorrow a cold front will be cutting across the area and pushing in the lower temperatures and eff—"

Mamoru blindly hit buttons on his alarm, finally finding the off switch. The same hand then landed back on his face and shoved ebony hair off his forehead. There was a dream still stirring at the edge of his memory. Mamoru sighed and sat up.

It was a few minutes before memories started to reclaim Mamoru's mind. He grabbed his stomach. He had been shot. He had died. He could remember dying. He could remember Usagi… Oh, God, was she ok? He couldn't imagine her having to live through what he had so many times. Suddenly Mamoru was very thankful that him dying wasn't the correct answer, either. He would never want her to have that pain. He stumbled out of the bed, eyes squinting at the sun peeking over the horizon. He had saved her and still the day had started again.

Fate must still be screwing with them. This time Mamoru was ready.

* * *

An hour later Mamoru stood outside the Tsukino residence again. He could hear Usagi telling her mom bye. As soon as she was around the corner from her house Mamoru stepped out and in her path. For a moment the Prince of Earth and Princess of the Moon stared at each other. Mamoru let every feeling he had for her, the complete dept, reach out to her. If any lesson was to be learned from this horrific ordeal it was that she needed to know how much he loved her. _He_ needed her to know.

Usagi's hand covered her mouth and her blue eyes filled with tears. "M-Mamo-chan?"

 _Nothing else matters but her. Nothing._ Mamoru took three strides forward and pulled Usagi to him as tight as he could without hurting her. He buried his face in her hair, kissed her head, her ear, her cheek. Tasted the salt of her tears as she cried. She dropped her bag to the ground and wrapped her arms around him, clutching his shirt, his neck.

Without any words spoken between them, Mamoru grabbed up her school bag and scooped her up in his arms. As he entered the alley way he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and leapt to the roof with Usagi still clutching his neck.

When they entered his apartment the balcony door barely closed behind them until Mamoru was flinging Usagi's bag across the floor and wrapping his arms around her again. He held her close, carefully, but firmly. His lips sought hers again and again, crossing her cheek as he whispered, "I love you. I love you so much. I'm never going to leave you alone again. I don't care about anything else."

Usagi held fast to him and tears poured down her face. Her heart soared with each touch, but she didn't understand what changed. At this moment she didn't even care. Explanations were for later, now it was all she could do to keep from sobbing her relief.

* * *

Usagi's stomach grumbled. The mid day sun was filtering through the blinds in Mamoru's room. They had spent several hours lying in each other's arms, rediscovering each other, being together. They still hadn't talked. There was time. Mamoru was sure there was plenty of time now. Usagi was curled up to his side, her head lying on his chest while he played with her hair.

Her stomach grumbled again, louder. Mamoru chuckled and leaned up on his elbow. "Think we should eat something?"

Usagi made a face, snuggling even closer to him. "I don't want to get up. But I am hungry."

"It's ok Usako. We have time," he said seriously, leaning down to kiss her lips again. "We have all the time you want."

Usagi felt tears spring to her eyes again. She hastily swiped at them. "Why?" she whispered.

Fear for the answer was clear in her eyes and Mamoru gently cupped her face in his palm. He swallowed once, twice, trying to figure out where to begin. He kissed her deeply, trying to convince her of his never ending love. When he pulled back he pulled her closer to him, both arms wrapped around her. He explained about the dreams. The oh-so-real dreams that made him fear for her life.

Usagi listened patiently, quietly. Several times Mamoru squeezed her closer as he spoke; afraid this too was all a dream. When he finished he closed his eyes and waited with baited breath for her reaction. Usagi sat up, touched his face gently. "Mamo-chan you baka," she whispered. His eyes opened and she smiled. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Mamoru sat up as well, his head hanging. "You don't understand how real it was. I wanted to protect you; I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

"You can't protect me from everyth—"

"I can, and I will!" Mamoru vowed, his fists clinching. "You don't understand Usako! There's more… this day, _today_ keeps repeating itself. I have watched you—" he slammed his eyes closed, a tear falling, "—watched you die. I have held your dead body in my arms. Three times now. Today is the fifth day this day has repeated." A sob clutched Mamoru's throat, he barely swallowed it, his chest heaving. "I can't watch you die. I can't. I can't live through it again…"

Usagi launched herself at him, wrapping her thin arms around his neck as tight as she could. Mamoru buried his face in her hair, letting more tears fall, strengthening his resolve. "I will protect you."

Usagi shook her head. "I want to protect you, too, Mamo-chan. But how can I protect you if you don't trust me? If you don't talk to me? Being in a relationship means we face everything _together_ Mamo-chan. No matter what it is."

"I'm so sorry," Mamoru mumbled. "It was stupid, wrong… I didn't know how to protect you. I get it now. It's not just me, it's _us_. Can you forgive me?"

Usagi caught his hand as it reached for her face and kissed his palm. "Always."

* * *

The hand on Tuxedo Kamen's watch showed ten minutes after three. He looked around the sidewalk for the now familiar head of brown hair approaching the arcade. Across the street Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter hid among out door sales racks, inside Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury was behind the counter. Motoki had taken the news that the arcade was gong to be robbed very seriously, but looked scared out of his mind.

Since Sailor Venus had worked with the police as Sailor V she made contact with policemen she knew on the force and explained there was going to be a robbery. No, the Sailor Senshi didn't usually get messed up with petty thieves but Sailor V assured them they wanted to help this time.

Tuxedo Kamen spotted the man approaching and signaled Minako. She didn't look up from the bench where she sat outside the arcade, but he could see her push the button on her communicator to alert the other girls. Across the street Sailor Moon motioned to the plain clothed police officer that was sitting in his car in front of them. He brought a walkie talkie up to his mouth.

Motoki wiped the counter down for the fifth time, trying his best to calm his nerves. He wore a bullet proof vest that wasn't helping him not sweat. He heard Mars whisper "That's him!" and his heart beat picked up even more. A tall brown haired man nervously approached the counter. The Senshi had already made sure no other customers were in the store and without a potential hostage the man was looking a little agitated.

Somehow the blonde man managed to place a smile on his face. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," the man said, still looking around the empty arcade in puzzlement. "Give me all of the money in this store." His hand reached for a gun the same time Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars stood up behind the counter.

"Sabao Spray Freezing," Mercury whispered.

The would-be robber found himself frozen, unable to pull the trigger or run from the building. At the same time the double automatic doors opened, revealing five policemen, Tuxedo Kamen and three more Sailor Senshi. The weakened version of Mercury's attack faded quickly, but not before the police had carefully removed the gun from his hand and stood ready with hand cuffs.

Sailor Moon stood beside Tuxedo Kamen and grabbed his hand as she watched the man who had killed her three times. He didn't even look their way as he was hauled out. Sailor Jupiter and Mars spoke with the police for several minutes, and then the rest of the policemen left. Motoki, looking white and shaky, sat heavily in a booth and put his head in his hands.

"Will you be ok?" Sailor Venus asked Motoki, trying to hide her delight when he looked up at her in awe. He nodded, unable to speak. She gave him a 'V' for victory sign. "You did great!"

His reply was to put his head back in his hands and groan. Venus giggled and joined the rest of the Senshi as they left. "Well, that was easy!" She smacked her hands together. "All in a days work!"

"Just hope we don't have to do it again tomorrow," Mars grumbled.

"Me, too," Tuxedo Kamen agreed. He pulled Sailor Moon up in his arms. "We'll see you girls later. Thank you for your help."

Grinning, Sailor Moon waved to her friends as they leapt to a near-by building. Mamoru stayed quiet until they reached his apartment again. He sat Usagi down on his couch. Back to his civilian clothes, he fell beside her on the sofa and pulled her over to his side. She snuggled there happily, sneaking a kiss on his jaw. "Mamo-chan?"

"Yes?"

Usagi played with the fabric of his shirt, her brows scrunched up. "You said he killed me three times, right?" Mamoru nodded, watching her from the corner of his eye. "But you said this was fifth day? What happened the last time?"

Mamoru took a deep breath, squeezing her tighter to him. "The last time I got there in time."

"I didn't die?"

"No," Mamoru mumbled. "I did." Usagi gasped and her eyes filled with tears. One hand covered her mouth. Mamoru turned, pulling her hand down and kissing her. "And I would gladly do it again, to save you."

Usagi shook her head no, repositioned herself on his lap and brought her face to his. "I would do the same for you, Mamo-chan. To protect you."

* * *

"It's six am on this windy first day of October. The temperatures will be falling through out the day as a cold front pushes in. Make sure to remember your coats! For the full forecast—"

Mamoru blindly hit buttons on his alarm, finally finding the off switch. The same hand then landed back on his face and shoved ebony hair off his forehead. There was a dream still stirring at the edge of his memory. For the first time in over a month, the dream didn't end with Usagi dying. Instead it ended with her as his wife, facing their future and whatever challenges it held, together.

 **-End Chapter 4.**


End file.
